


Crisis healed

by Just_Tatty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, they are drunk so consent is dubious, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tatty/pseuds/Just_Tatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU team spend their day off together, after seeing the other women in their swim suits, Penelope Garcia, Tech Extraordinaire, has a slight crisis of confidence concerning her attractiveness.<br/>Spencer notices the small tells and asks her about it later.<br/>Sexy fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis healed

The BAU team were at the beach, Emily and JJ messing around in the water with Will, Henry and Hotchs son Jack. While Spencer, Rossi, Hotch, Derek and Garcia sat in a group. 

Reid was reading a book, hidden in the shade while Rossi and Hotch chatted about their lives. Derek and Garcia were watching those in the water. Derek had a happy little grin on his face. Garcia lent back on her elbows. A smile on the face while her mind ran. 

Garcia would never admit it to anyone. Hell, she hated admitting it to herself but as much fun as she had on days like today, when the whole team has the day off and spends it together, at the beach, for example, she felt...self conscious, here she was with people she loved, her family and all her mind kept replaying was the fact that Emily had perkier breasts or the JJ had a flatter stomach, and she'd had a child.  
Penelope knew it was silly, but she wanted to be the sexy one for once, the one the guy wanted. 

When the three women went to bars, JJ would be hit on and when they heard she was married usually the guy would flirt with Emily, and if she knocked him back, the guy would just leave. Never really looking at Penelope. She was always just the fat girl.  
‘Baby girl, you want a drink?' Derek asked, knocking her out of her musings as he leant over to the cooler to grab himself another beer.  
‘Nope’ Garcia grinned at Morgan, shaking her half full beer in his direction. ‘I’m good, Sugar.’  
‘What about you, Pretty Boy? Hotch? Rossi?’ Derek offered, each man refusing and returning to what they were doing.  
Garcia shook her head and began a flirty conversation with Derek in order to keep her mind off of her insecurities. If one man could always make her smile it was Derek Morgan.

 

The day passed, Garcia nearly forgetting her earlier thoughts, just enjoying the day with the people she considered her family.  
As the sun began to set and the two young boys began to finally tired, the team packed up and headed towards their cars, jokingly arguing over who’d drop Spencer home, even though Penelope had already agreed to, just for fun, Spencer laughing along, not taking offence over what he knew was a joke.  
Soon, everyone had packed the cars, said their goodbyes and headed home. 

 

‘So, Junior G-man, what plans you have for the rest of tonight?’ Garcia grinned at the younger man, who turned to smile at the Tech.  
‘I think I’ll just have a light dinner, read, and go to bed.’ Reid replied, as he lifted his book. ‘I finished this one, but the next book isn’t going to be at the store until tomorrow. You?’  
Garcia laughed. ‘I’ll probably go home and end up online for a few hours.’  
They pulled on to Spencer’s street.  
Spencer turned to Garcia, a considering look on his face. ‘Well, if you want you are more than welcome to join me for dinner, it’ll be simple, just rice and salad.’ The genius warned.  
‘oh, erm, sure.’ Garcia smiled, surprised at the offer, knowing that Spencer generally prefer no one in his apartment. ‘That sounds lovely. If you really don’t mind?’  
Spencer pointed out where the woman could park, a small smile on his face. ‘Garcia, I wouldn’t offer if I minded. Honest.’

The duo pulled up to the parking spot he had pointed out, parked and walked up to Spencers apartment. 

Penelope and Spencer sat at his table, sharing a bottle of wine while the chicken warmed up, arguing their usual argument of ‘books vs. technology’ both laughing as they debated their sides, Spencer finding the whole societal obsession with technology and all the social sites insane, more so with how many cases the team ended up with where the UnSub had used social networks to choose and stalk the victims.  
‘OK, I will admit, it is weird freaky when we find that someone is using cyberspace to hunt.’ Penelope laughed, as Spencer refilled their glasses. ‘But believe me, Genius, that is A. such a small percentage of the magnificent wonderful web and, thank you, B. Social networks let us all make plans and keep in touch. Like last Christmas when Derek went home, he shut his phone off and didn’t touch his emails, but he checked his profile online and so I got to keep in touch with my choco-hunk-a-love.’  
Spencer chuckled, use to the occasionally ridiculous names Morgan and Garcia gave each other. ‘Still, I can’t understand why people think others are interested in every little detail of their day, who cares what I had for lunch?’  
Garcia smiled as Spencer got up to dish the food. ‘I suppose it’s more we want people to care. Plus everyone knows most people don’t really read status updates, it’s just for fun.’  
‘I guess.’ Spencer agreed, placing the plates on the table, with a small thank you rising from his techie friend ‘So, can I ask…earlier, at the beach, for a while it seemed like you were upset with something?’  
Garcia blinked, she hadn’t thought anyone had noticed her little pity party earlier, least of all the man would miss a majority of social cues…and he had left it until they were alone before bringing it up, a smile creeped onto her face, baby boy was learning. ‘It was nothing, just a silly thought.’ She brushed it off, figuring there was no need to worry about it.  
Spencer furrowed his eyebrow, a confused and mildly hurt look on his face. ‘You seemed kinda…upset, and I mean if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine, and I know we aren’t as close as you and Derek, but I thought you knew that anything you told me wouldn’t leave this room.’  
‘Spencer, hunny,’ Garcia realizing he had assumed she didn’t trust him with what upset her. ‘I promise, I trust you completely, and you and I are just as close as Derek and I…Just different. If you really want to know, it sound so stupid, earlier for about 5 minutes, I was having a small crisis of confidence.’  
The man blinked, confused but slowly understanding her words, amazed that she held him to the same level of trust she held Derek. ‘Crisis of confidence? About what?’ He honestly couldn’t work out what could have caused her crisis, but he felt a need to prove her that there was no need, he would even let her show his her computer skills if that was what she needed.  
Garcia blushed lightly, knowing that she couldn’t compete with the other women on the team, especially since Spencer had once had a big crush on JJ. ‘It’s silly, I know. But I was just thinking about how once I’d like to be, you know, the sexy one. The one that guys look at, you had JJ and Emily in swimsuits and they really did looked gorgeous. And I just thought I would really like to have JJs flat stomach or Emily’s…’ trailing off as she realised she was gesturing to her own breasts. ‘erm, yeah, so, like I said, it was a silly thought.’  
Spencer looked at the computer expert, shocked at the way she had folded in on herself shyly, he had never seen her like that, not in all the years he had known her. ‘Garcia…Penelope, I...I’m not great at explaining things properly, but you don’t have to worry about. You are a very attractive woman. And JJ might have a flatter stomach, but that is because she is a field agent, she has to be a certain physical fitness in order to do her job. And about, erm, Emily and her…yes, well, yours seem very nice, and…You shouldn’t feel as though you need to…compete with either of them, I mean, I understand it, believe me, I spend every day working with Derek Morgan. I am well aware of my own physical failings. But you, you’re beautiful in your own way, and you have the most amazing personality and you deserve to be shown that you are very attracting.’  
Penelope stared at her co-worker, amazed at how genuine and passionate he sounded.  
She didn’t know if it was the fact he had sounded so earnest about her attractiveness, or just the wine and summer heat going to her head, but Penelope leant forward a caught Spencer’s lips.  
Spencers eyes widened as he felt her lips touch his, he couldn’t help the thrill that ran through his body as she gave his bottom lip a small tug with her own before pulling back.  
Penelope sat back as it registered what she had done, while she could admit part of her found the young genius attractive, in a geeky sort of way, she didn’t believe he’d be willing to have a causal one night, especially with someone he worked with.  
‘Oh my God!’ she rapidly spat out. ‘I am so sorry, I..I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s just, you sounded like you might be attracted to me and I kinda find you attractive, and I guess I thought maybe we could do something casual or whatever and I am so sorry, Spencer.’ She blinked rapidly, trying to erase the tears forming at the thought she has destroyed one of her greatest friendships.  
Spencer raised his hand to his lips, thinking about how soft hers felt, how she smelt. He realised she was under the impression that he didn’t do no-strings. ‘Penelope, Calm down, please.’ He placed his hand on her arm to get her attention. ‘Honestly, it’s fine. More than. I do find you attractive, and..’ He took a deep breath, so far she had been the one ‘putting herself out there’ it was his turn. ‘And, if you want, I honestly have no objections to a no strings attached nights. I mean, I am sure we can both handle it. If you want.’  
Penelope listened to him and couldn’t help biting her lip. She wanted it, now she had kissed him, she felt the attraction building, felt the heat pooling between her thighs.  
‘It’s entirely you’re choice, Penelope.’ Spencer squeezed her arm gently, as if reassuring her that he wasn’t judging her, was going to turn her away.  
She steeled herself and moved to kiss him again, this time Spencer met her kiss, slowly but knowingly kissing his way into her mouth, he could taste the lollipops underneath everything else, he moved to stand, pulling her up with him so as not to stop kissing her.  
Once stood he pulled her shorter body against his, one hand running along her side, the other in her hair. Penelope couldn’t help but groan into the kiss, whenever she had thought about kissing Spencer, she assumed he would be timid, that she would have to take charge, but this kiss, this kiss was telling her to submit, that he knew what he was doing, and by the goddess she wanted to let him.  
‘So, do you want to spend the night?’ Spencer whispered, a small smirk on this face, making him look unfairly sexy, if you asked Garcia.  
She gave a single nod, and he took her hand and led her through his apartment to his bedroom.  
It was a simple room, with plain walls, book shelves, and a large king sized bed. He faced Penelope and slowly pulled her back against him, giving her time to pull away, to change her mind.  
She moved closer running her hand over the back of his hair pulling him into another kiss, this one was harsher, fuelled by desire and expectation of what was to come. Quickly Spencer took control of the kiss, moving backwards toward his bed, pulling her with him.  
As the man felt the bed touch the back of his legs, he pulled away from the lust filled kiss, and sat on his bed, pulling the woman so she was straddling his lap, and he pulled her lips back to his, dominating the kiss, hoping she could feel his desire for her, for her body. He gently tugged on her hair, swallowing her moan, Penelope couldn’t resist rocking slowly on the man’s lap.  
She hadn’t felt like this for far too long. Hadn’t been with a man in far too long, and to her happy surprise, Spencer Reid seem to know what he was doing. She gasped as she felt his hand slowly rub her thigh, creeping closer and closer to where her skirt of the day and ridden up. She moaned, rocking her hips towards him, his hand. He chuckled as he caught her lips again, slender fingers rubbing just under the edge of her skirt, enjoying the groans coming from her as he teased her.  
‘Please...please, Spencer.’ Penelope begged, desperately against the man’s lips. ‘Please, touch me.’  
As soon as she asked, he slid his hand completely under her skirt and teased her over her underwear, kissing her neck as she pushed against his fingers, moaning.  
He pulled his other hand from her hair, certain she would stay where he had placed her, and began to unbutton her shirt, as she clung to him running her hands over his torso, ever so often stroking her bare skin teasingly, until she noticed him undressing her and began undoing his shirt as she moved to kiss, lick and bite the pale, slim throat in front of her.  
Spencer sat in his trousers and Penelope in her skirt and underwear, he pulled back, looking at her, the soft curve of her large breast, he couldn’t resist running his free hand, fingers over the swell and he pushed her knickers to the side at long last. The moan she gave was perfect, Spencer found his erection straining against the zip of his pants. But tonight, tonight was about Penelope, he must forget that, tonight was to show her how amazing she was, how attractive she was.  
Slowly circling her clitoris, Spencer undid her bra, and she threw it to the floor as he moved to lick her swollen, ridged nipples, tugging with his teeth, enjoying the sounds she made. As she began tensing her legs because of the duel stimulation, he ran his fingers down to her wet hole, and slammed two fingers into her making her moan and buck pushing his face into her chest which in turn made him groan, he was harder than he could ever remember being, but he was determined to bring Garcia to at least 2 orgasms before he allowed himself to remove his trousers.  
Sliding his fingers into her faster, rubbing to find her G-spot, Spencer moved to kiss her neck again, as she gripped his shoulders, moaning, trying to move her hips in time with his hand, head back and her eyes closed in pleasure.  
Spencer kissed along her throat before pulling her tight to him, and rolling them so that he was on top of her, her legs askew as he continued to move his fingers faster, feeling the way her body began to heat up. He knew she would cum for the first time soon, she pulled her legs up in order to give him deeper access to her, he moved faster leaning in and kissing her, pressing his body against hers free hand toying with her nipples, and caressing her body.  
Penelope began breathing harder, she could feel the pressure building she was so close she knew she was close.  
‘God, Spencer,godgodgod. So close, so cloooose...’ she warned, as he began twisting his fingers, grinning into the kisses against her breasts, he felt the moment she came, the tenseness of her body dropped, and she moaned lowly, which honestly surprised Spencer, he had always assumed she would scream her orgasms, but the true sound was so much was erotic.

He pulled his fingers from her slowly, and before he could help himself he slipped his fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste that was pure Garcia, sweet, harsh and somehow electric. As he tasted her, he heard her gasp softly, he opened his eyes and stared at her, both of their eyes where full of lust, and the love that was always present due to their friendship.  
‘Spencer, that was amazing.’ Penelope breathed and she went to move toward his trouser button, but he pushed her down.

Spencer grinned at her. ‘Not yet, beautiful. One more thing I really want to do.’ He lifted her hips and pulled her skirt and underwear off together, placing her legs on his shoulders. He ran his fingers softly over her mound. ‘Look at you, so wet. So fucking sexy.’ Garcia groaned at the man swearing. He never swore, she thought she ought be embarrassed, here she was laying on Spencers bed, completely naked, and exposed to him, and he was only missing his shirt, but instead, she felt amazing, the way he was looking at her as though she was beautiful, he had called her sexy. ‘Please, Garcia, Penelope, please, let me taste you. Let me...’ Spencer begged, hand gently stroking her.  
‘Oh, god, yes, please.’ Penelope moaned, and spread her thighs without letting her legs fall off his shoulders.

Spencer took one last look at the curvy beauty laying on his bed before he moved forward and spread her folds with his fingers and ran his tongue across her clitoris and dipped into her hole.  
Penelope gripped the bed sheets and moaned as Spencer began licking her more earnestly, she had no idea he would be able to do this. Before she knew what she was doing she gripped his hair and began to grind against the genius’ face moans getting louder.  
She knew that this orgasm would be so much quicker, she could feel it building already, part of her wanted to drag the pleasure out, and part wanted to cum so she could have her turn of tasting her partner, of spencer. She found that pulling spencers hair caused him to moan, the vibration adding to her pleasure.  
She felt pure bliss as her second orgasm hit. Spencer swallowed as she came into his mouth, savouring the taste.  
Spencer licked Penelope clean and sat back looking at his beautiful co-worker. He gently palmed himself, as he watched her sit up.

‘Come on. Strip Spencer.’ Penelope smirked, now it was her turn. 

She watched as the Reid unbuttoned his slacks and let them drop. Now he stood in nothing but grey boxer briefs. And Penelope found it undeniably sexy.  
‘Off.’ She ordered, a smirk on her face as she moved to stand in front of Spencer. Once he had removed his underwear, she pulled him into a kiss, sucking and biting his bottom lip, turning them and pushing him on to his bed.  
She signalled for him to get on his bed fully, and watched as he moved to lean on his pillows, body slightly raised. Penelope smiled at him as she crawled on to the bed, she kissed him softly and kissed, licked and sucked her way down his body until she was staring at his large, shockingly thick erection.  
She took hold of the base, causing Spencer to moan loudly, and slowly licked a line up from her hand to the ridge of the head of his penis, then she slowly took it into her mouth, groaning at the fresh, clean, salty taste of Dr. Spencer Reid.  
Spencer moaned, unable and unwilling to look away as Penelope began moving, swallowing more of him down, he felt like he was on fire, it was taking everything he had not to cum, he couldn’t he want to come fucking this beautiful, sexy, honest woman.  
As Garcia began to move faster, Spencer couldn’t resist thrusting gently in time, gasping each time he hit the back of her throat. She began sucking, using her tongue, he hadn’t felt so good for a long, long time. She pulled off with the dirtiest sounding ‘pop’ Spencer had ever heard.  
‘Hey, Genius, wanna know something?’ Penelope grinning teasingly, knowing he would nod, which of course he did. ‘I have a really, really well trained gag reflex.’  
Before Spencer could properly process what she was saying, Penelope took him in to her mouth and swallowed him to the base and began working her throat muscles, squeezing his cock in her throat and moaning, vibrations electric to his nerves.

‘P-Penelope, you have to..to stop, oh god.’ Spencer groaned, pulling the woman off reluctantly.  
Garcia stared at him and grinned. ‘Why’d you stop me? I was having fun.’  
‘fuck’ Spencer muttered. ‘I stopped you, because I was going to cum, and I really, really want to be in you when that happens.’  
Penelope giggled. ‘Where’s your condoms, Mr. Genius?’  
Spencer rolled and reached into his bedside drawer and handed her a condom. She rolled it on to his erection as he gripped the base tightly, trying to push back his orgasm.  
Spencer pulled Garcia over him, kissing her and stroking her body once more. He rolled them over and settled in between her thighs.  
Slowly, he pressed in to her, listening to her softly groans as he filled her up.  
She felt like her whole world had shrunk to the single existence of her and Reid, and it felt amazing.  
He began to thrust, pushing deeper into her, rolling his hips, and Garcia thanked deities the world over for the skill the man had. She didn’t know if he had it through practice or books or what, and honestly she didn’t care as he made her blissed, and took her to her personal nirvana.  
He moved faster, and she could fill the third orgasm building, and even as the world exploded, and lights flashed behind her eyes, spencer continued moving, filling her and once she had returned to her body she pulled him into a kiss and rolled them over and as she sat up, straddling him, he reached out and began playing with her nipples, and caressing her body, she began moving, slow at first trying to work out how to move her body on his, but soon she picked up pace.  
Moving faster, enjoying spencers gasps and pleads.  
He gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her, eyes rolling in his head.  
He groaned and gave one last thrust before his body dropped as though strings had been cut.  
Penelope lent down and kissed him and rolled to the side.  
Spencer looked at her, smiled and got up to go get a cloth to clean them. He threw the used condom and pulled on his pyjama bottoms.  
‘Here,’ spencer handed her a warm cloth...and a very large men shirt, which made her raise her eyebrows. ‘It was...Gideon left a few clothes here. I figured his would fit you to sleep in...’  
It was amazing to Garcia, despite how confident and certain Spencer had been during, he was now the timid genius again. She smiled and thanked him. He gave a small smile and began collecting and folding the clothes the pair had thrown around the room as they had stripped one another.

As the lay in bed, Penelope couldn’t help turning to Reid. And hugging him. ‘Hey, Spencer? Thanks for tonight. It was...more than I expected.’  
Spencer wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her to him. ‘You are a beautiful woman, Penelope. Any man that gets the privalige of spending the night with you should do everything in his power to give you pleasure. And honestly, you were amazing.’

The pair fell asleep hugging and woke around 6 hours and Penelope got dressed as Spencer made breakfast.

‘Are you sure you don’t want a shower before you head home?’ Spencer asked as he plated up the omelettes. ‘I really don’t mind.’  
‘Nope, I’ll shower at home. No point showering and putting on dirty clothes.’ She smiled and nodded thanks for the food. ‘Honest, that is the only reason. Last night...last night was amazing and unforgettable, despite the wine.’ She laughed. ‘I don’t regret it.’  
Spencer looked at his friend and saw no signs of lying. ‘Alright, I guess I’m just worried that you’ll decide to stop talking to me.’  
Garcia grabbed Spencers hand. ‘Sweetie, I love you. You are one of my bestest friends. I will never ever stop talking to you.’  
Reid nodded, then smiled. ‘So, if I suggested we repeat last night, sometime in the future, no strings...what would you say?’  
Penelope was amazed, eyes wide she giggled. ‘Why, Dr. Reid, how unexpected...Honestly, after how...mindblowing last night was, I would totally agree to a casual, no string situation.’  
As she finished talking Spencer leant forward and pulled her into a deep, lusting kiss.  
‘Well’ she laughed, pushing him back to his chair. ‘I have to eat breakfast, go home, shower and change and get to the office for 10am to do a system reboot, but if you’re free, I could swing by, around 6?’  
Reid nodded, smiling as he tucked into his food.

As Garcia ate, she thought maybe this was the start of something real fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Like it? Hate it? Want more? I'm thinking I may make a little universe on this one.


End file.
